1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lawn mower having multiple rotary cutting blades and more particularly to a lawn mower of the type described having one or more flow control baffles positioned at the underside of the mower deck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial-type lawn mowers, whether they are walk-behind or riding mowers, normally include a mower deck having multiple rotary cutting blades positioned therein. Common classifications of mower decks include a mulching deck, a side discharge deck, a rear discharge deck or a bagging deck depending upon the manner in which the cut grass cuttings or clippings are handled or directed. When a mower is of the side discharge deck type, the grass clippings are discharged out one side of the deck and onto the ground. If the lawn mower is of the mulching deck type, the grass clippings are re-cut into finer particles and are then discharged directly down to the ground. Oftentimes, a mower is converted from a side discharge mower to a mulching mower and vice versa by changing certain of the deck baffles and the type of blade.
The prior art has previously provided flow control and mulcher baffles which are attached to the underside of the mower deck. Mulcher baffles maintain the clippings cut by each blade in an enclosed area around the blade so that the clippings are re-cut by the mulching blades and are directed down to the ground. In the prior art lawn mowers, the lawn mowers are only able to be converted to a mulching mower and vice versa through the labor-intensive and time-consuming installation of mulching baffles.